Happier Times
by TEIANNIA-LABONAIR
Summary: Requested: The gang wants to break up and live life on their own. If only their parents didn't have plans for the future. Join Maya, Charlie, Riley, Farkle, Lucas and Zay in this rendition of Gossip Girl.
1. Won't My Dreams Come True?

"Ms. Hunter, are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" _No._

"Ms. Hunter?" _Yes._

"Where does it hurt?" _My heart hurts. Why?_

"Yes."

"Good, she's responding. Ms. Hunter where does it hurt? Please try to stay awake. Your mother and father are coming soon."

"My heart." I croaked out.

"Are you having a heart attack? Panic attack?"

"No." I began to cough. _He doesn't love me anymore. I was nothing to him._

"He hurt me." I coughed out trying to regain consciousness. _Blinking sure as hell didn't work. It only made me nauseous._

"Who? Did your father do this to you?" Why did they always make such idiotic assumptions?

"No."

"Sweetie the ambulance is here. The principal says that your parents will meet you at the hospital." _So, they are the reason I am here in this position._

Maya Clutterbucket-Hunter lay on the ground outside of school after her fight with her fiance Peter over the love of her life.

Charlie Gardner former native of Manhattan, New York whom now resides in Tuscany, Italy after moving away because of juvenile reasons. Leaving the love of his life, Maya Penelope Hunter, to raise their baby on her own.

Will they find each other again or will hate for the past blind their future.

One year earlier…

"Whoo! Yeah! Come on Riley. Chug Chug Chug! Whoo!" Maya began to whistle drunkenly as her best friend Riley Matthews challenge her boyfriend Charlie Gardner to a beer pong.

"I win! You owe a kiss." Riley squealed as she jumped into Charlie's arms. Charlie chuckled drunkenly and twirled her around the best he could. Well, they were wasted and high if you counted the blunt they took before they entered the party. Charlie Gardner, son of Manhattan's best divorce attorney and rock music photographer Christian Daniels and Roberto Gardner. Maya Hart, daughter of two nominees and a Tony award winner Katy Hunter and a famous world known photographer and art connoisseur Shawn Hunter. Riley Matthews, daughter of one the greatest known Phillies pinch runners Cory Matthews and Manhattan's best defense attorney Topanga Matthews. They were all sitting in a bar Peter Jeffers, Maya's elephant butt of a boyfriend to arrive.

"So, Maya! Where is he? Because if he doesn't show up in five seconds I am going home. Remember we have that bio test tomorrow." Riley grumbled the last part out in a drunken huff before she lazily put her head on Charlie's shoulder. "Well, looks like someone is out. Shall we call her a cab?" Maya gave a hard look at her best friend, well sort of "best friend". Who knew they were always at odds. Anyway, Maya was thinking staying with her until she got home to make sure she was safe and sound but one look at Charlie told her that he just wanted the night to end.

"Yeah, maybe we should call Eddie."

About twenty minutes later, they put Riley into the car who kept mumbling about them being together and how they would be so cute. It was a pretty awkward walk home considering they lived in the same building. Charlie walks her to her door and tells her to sleep tight. She retorts and tells him not to choke on his puke in his sleep. He laughs and waves her off and she couldn't help the smile that took place on her face instead of her frown she wore earlier.

She couldn't understand why he couldn't make it this time. Peter Farkle Jeffers Minkus whom they just call Pete was a two-timing pig. Well, they all were considering they didn't want to be with each other in the first place. Maya walked into her shower letting the powerful pulses wash away the dirty feelings she had inside.

You see their parents were all great friends and planned their futures together to better their futures. But of course, Pete liked Isadora, a quiet, smart, and intellectual girl from Long Island. Someone who was completely opposite of her. Riley just wants to have a husband, some children, and a small bakery that she could call home and Maya well that is complicated.

"Ciao Bello." Maya smiled as she felt Charlie's hands wrap around her waist pulling her close to his rock hard body.

"Hello, husband." They both chuckled softly before kissing each other making way for a night that would change them forever.

* * *

Hey guys this a story that I have been working on for a while for someone who requested a Charlie and Maya story. To Christinabeal10 I hope you enjoyed this and there is plenty more, I hope. ; )


	2. First Kiss

"Maya I am telling you I think I want to break up with Charlie. He is amazing but...my heart isn't in it anymore. I can't tell him but...you can. For me please?" Riley gave her best friend her best puppy dog look but Maya made her frown into a smile and retorted with a nope.

Riley sighed frustrated with Maya. "Why not?"

"Because honey if I did that then he would latch onto me and I ain't trying to be friends with my best friend's ex. That is no way to connect with anyone."

"How do you know that?" Riley asked all the while grabbing a mug and pouring some hot chocolate in it. It was the dead of winter and it was freezing in her wing of her parent's house. She honestly wished she could be with her grandparents in Philly. They understood her more than anything.

"Trust me, I know. Lucas Friar ring any bells. Missy wanted me to break them up and guess what happened…"

"I know, I know, you were almost sold to him to be married at the ripe age of 13 because your parents wanted to expand their dreams of ruling the Upper East Side of New York. Yeah I get it. Fine. I won't say anything of it, anymore, but did you see the place that I am getting."

Riley pulled them to her living room to sit and watch Girlfriends. "Oh you mean the rat infected one. Riles you know what your parents are going to do right? They are going to disown you."

Maya pulled her comforter around her only to spill her coffee all over her legs.

"Ow, Ow, Owwww! God that hurts. I'm sorry Riley. I am such a freaking clutz. Geez, I think I killed my feet."

Riley rushed to get wet wipes and cream for her legs and feet. When she came back, she sat down and applied them to her legs and feet. "You know my grandparents aren't to let anything happen to me. Besides, with the money I have saved so far and my raise in owner of my famous bakery, I can afford my apartment. So don't worry, okay."

"But I am going to worry. You are going against the grain, the norm. It's scary, isn't it?" Maya looked at her friend no her sister closely. Riley was smiling? "What are you smiling about?" In truth, Maya was a little creeped out.

"I'm smiling because I am free. I have a job that I love and I don't need money to define me. Next on my list is family. I want love, real love. Even if that means my parents will disown me. I want to be my own person like you did when you emancipated yourself from your parents. I want that freedom."

Maya nodded her head in agreement. She hated the process of her emancipation with her parents. It was hard to leave everything behind and start anew, but she had her boyfriend at the time Joshua. He was older and accepted her for her. He helped her become an artist and her youtube channel now has 15 million subscribers. The only reason she stayed in New York was because two years ago he passed. A motorcycle accident. Honestly, she wanted to leave soon after but Riley needed her especially since it was her uncle who passed. She didn't want Riley to worry about her like she always does.

"Okay, Riley I'll do it but only because of your speech and not your puppy dog face. Now let's watch Girlfriends."

* * *

Maya and Charlie were walking around in the snow in Central Park. They had always been good friends and that is why this is killing her to break his heart. Charlie stopped walking and sat next to a water fountain that was frozen and hung his head and sighed. "Maya, I know why you asked me here today."

Maya grew still for a second. "You do? Look, I know that this may suck but you and Riley want different things now and she wanted me to break up with you for her."

"I know. I think she would be more happier planning her own life rather than having someone else planning hers. It's just her parents are going to sue her for her trust fund if she goes through with this before graduation." Charlie looked at Maya before pulling out legal documents that he acquired from his parents.

"Wait, is that the contract? The contract that Riley and you had to sign when you guys were younger about...about…uh a marriage clause or something."

"Yeah to expand wealth between our two close families which is gross I am like her cousin. Anyway, her grandparents won't be able to save her from this Maya. Her parents can even take her bakery, too."

"Well what are you guys going to do if you know there aren't any feelings in the mix." Maya slumped down next to him, maybe a little too close but she wanted him to know that she supported whatever decision he made.

"Are you guys going to have to fake it to you make it? Cuz Riley won't be happy, she'll feel caged."

Before Charlie could answer, his phone rang. "Yes, father. I know I went to our lawyer about the documents. Riley doesn't want a relationship anymore and neither do I. I know. Yes, I know about Tuscany. Yeah, I will do that, sir. Goodbye, love you too. Yes sir, bye."

Maya looked at him expectantly and asked, "Tuscany? What about it?" She knew he owned a few wineries there and that he wanted to go there to be with the rest of his family but so soon after graduation. She would miss him quite dearly. Damn what a waste she thought as she looked him over. When her eyes met his, she realized that he was checking her out too.

Wait a minute.

Was he blushing?

Oh no, the move with the hair!

"Um, Charlie and don't get me wrong I think you are an amazing guy...I just don't think crushing on my friend's ex is the right thing to do. I mean your hot and every- ."

"Maya, I don't like you."

"Oh?"

"Not like romantically, but as a friend. Sorry."

Wow, well this is embarrassing. "Well, it's nice to know that and I am going to go and give Riley the not so good news about her ho- I mean boyfriend. Just boyfriend. I'm going to go before this gets more awkward."

He gives me a tense smile and retorts, "Couldn't agree more. See ya."

And just to rub some real salty salt into my embarrassing wounds, he gave me a peck on the lips which he referred to them as luxurious. He gave me his signature sexy, sexy smirk before walking away, leaving me feeling real conflicted. Riley wants to break up with him, but she can't so is it a problem if I dated him in secret instead. Oh hell yeah it would be, he was her first in everything thought Maya as she touched her lips. It would wrong to go after him but if she doesn't, he will be gone by tomorrow.

Ugh! Keep it in your pants girl.

Maya started to walk out of Central Park wondering what the hell she was going to do about her feelings toward Charlie. I mean they were always there, she just decided to keep them hidden for Riley. When they were younger, Riley was crazy about him but as they got older they grew apart. Especially learning who their parents really were like instead of the parents they knew when they were younger. While her on and off again hookup Farkle embraced his over ambitious parents, the other members of the Scooby Gang didn't quite understand what "societal pressures" their rich parents were in.

But they will soon enough.

* * *

Hey everyone it has been along time since I have written practically anything and I have been trying. I promise I will try to do better about posting my stories.

Remember school is important whether you like what you are learning or not.


End file.
